FUTURE PRINCE
by Shiika Richiki
Summary: "Aku… ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan menganggapku berharga. Dan aku juga bisa mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan menganggapnya berharga. Aku selalu menunggu orang seperti itu" ujar Sakura pada Sasuke mini yang berasal dari masa depan.. Berhasilkah Sakura menemukan orang seperti itu? First fic multichap. OOC. SasuSaku. Mind RnR?
1. Kemunculan Sasuke Kecil

Sakura POV

Aku Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun sedang berada dibus yang mengantarku ke sekolah Konoha High School. Kuamati beberapa laki-laki. Berniat mencari pria yang ideal untukku. 'huft, tak ada yang menarik' –pikirku. Setelah turun dari bus dan sampai didepan sekolahku, gerakanku terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku.

"Saku-chan" seru orang itu.

Akupun membalikkan badan, ternyata Sasori senpai yang menahan tanganku. Iapun melepas tanganku dan kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ada apa sasori senpai?" tanyaku.

"Pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Tentang aku ingin pacaran denganmu..."

Kuhentikan langkahku, dan Sasori-senpaipun menoleh kearahku. Sejenak aku merasa lupa bahwa sudah 3 hari semenjak Sasori senpai menyatakan cintanya. Meskipun bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap senpaiku ini.

"A-anu… aku… Gomen Sasori senpai" lalu kubungkukkan tubuh ku dan Sasori senpai hanya tersenyum padaku. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ia kecewa. Namun, tak dapat kupungkiri karena perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi bukan?

"Baiklah, tak apa Sakura. Aku mengerti. Mungkin bukan aku yang berhak bersanding denganmu" serunya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

'Maaf Sasori senpai, aku tidak merasa kau orangnya' –batinku.

End Sakura POV

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Seketika murid kelas XI-2 pun menghambur membanjiri kantin. Hanya Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan beberapa siswa lain yang betah menghuni kelas ini.

"Jadi, kau menolak Sasori Senpai?" Tanya Ino saat Sakura menceritakan kejadian pagi ini.

"Iya" jawabnya sambil meminum kotak susu seraya menghilangkan dahaga sehabis bercerita tentang kejadian pagi yang dialaminya.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, padahalkan dia populer" timpal gadis bercepol dua alias Ten-ten

"Sasori senpai itu ceria dan baik. Dia juga seorang senpai yang lulus seni, militer, dan sastra. Bagian mana yang kau tak puas hah?! Sejak lahir sampai usia 17 tahun kau belum pernah punya pacar, hidupmu sia-sia hei jidat." Komentar ino sambil menunjuk sakura hingga ia merasa kaget dengan intonasi Ino yang cepat tanpa cela.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa…" jawab sakura sambil menyunjingkan sebuah senyuman

"Yang aku inginkan adalah seorang lelaki yang seperti pangeran dengan penampilan cool, gentleman, dan tampan. Dan dia juga rela menerjang api, melewati lautan demi aku bagaikan seorang pramugara. Lelaki luar biasa yang akan selalu mencintai dan melindungiku!" tutur sakura bersemangat.

Ino dan Tenten hanya terbengong melihat perkataan Sakura yang sangat bersemangat namun tak masuk akal. "Memangnya pramugara tuh kayak gitu ya?!" bisik Ino pada Tenten. "Aku tak tahu Ino" jawabnya

"Nah, lelaki seperti itulah yang ideal buatku. Dan Sasori senpai tidak seperti itu. Habis aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu. Jadi aku tahu." Seru Sakura kepada mereka lagi

"Cowo idealmu terlalu tinggi Jidat, mana ada pangeran bekerja sebagai pramugara? Kau bakal tak punya pacar seumur hidup bial mencari pria seperti itu!" seru Ino.

Bel istirahtpun selesai, semua murid masuk kedalam kelas. Dan mereka memulai pelajaran kembali. Sakura hanya merenungkan apa yang baru saja dibicarakan dengan Ino dan Tenten tadi. Merasa tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan guru Iruka yaitu matematika.

'Yang namanya ideal itu bukannya lebih baik kalau semakin tinggi? Habisnya, sekali seumur hidup kan?' pikir Sakura saat Ia pulang. Iapun mendekati foto Ibu, ayah dan dirinya sambil tersenyum yang saat itu Ia masih kecil.

"Aku pulang. Mama yang ada disurga, dan papa yang sedang kerja di luar kota. Hari ini juga aku pulang dengan selamat" ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa.

Ia melirik wajah mamanya dan sedikit bersedih "Mama, pasti akan muncul seseorang yang seperti pangeran untukku kan?" tanyanya sendiri. 'aku pasti akan memperoleh kebahagiaanku' inner Sakura. "Mau teman-temanku bulang apapun. Mimpiku tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sampai titik darah penghabisan." Lanjutnya diiringi semangat yang membara.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sinar dari atap rumah Sakura. Sakurapun membalikan badan dan terkejut dengan sinar putih yang membuat matanya silau.

"WAAAA!?"

GUBRAAAK

BRUUUGHHHT

"Meooong~"

Sakura terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan dari cahaya yang datang tadi. Sakura meyakini suara tersebut dikarenakan anak bocah kecil dan kucing hitam serta koper yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bocah itupun mengambil posisi untuk duduk berlutut dihadapan sakura. 'Imut bangeeeett! Siapa bocah cowo ini?' pikir Sakura. Ia masih kaget dengan kemunculan bocah ini namun masih dapat mengendalikan perasaanya untuk tidak menakuti bocah tersebut.

"Hei, kau masuk darimana? Masa jatuh dari langit? Kucingnya lucu juga ya…" seru Sakura kikuk dan ingin menyentuh kucing hitam yang ada di samping bocah imut tersebut.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" ucap sang kucing sambil menerkam Sakura tapi tak sampai melukainya.

"Gyaaaa… Kucingnya bisa ngomong?!" teriak sakura dan dia terkejut. Nan memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari terkaman si kucing hitam.

"Kami datang dari masa depan atas permintaan Tsunade-san!" ucap sang kucing lagi

"Eh? Tsunade-san? Masa depan?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Tsunade-san adalah keturunanmu di masa depan!" jelas si kucing hitam lagi

Sakura membelalakan kedua emeraldnya "Keturunan?" sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. Bingung ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Aha…hahaha… Ini mimpi ya? Ya pasti ini mimpi, ada kucing bisa ngomong…" seru sakura sambil menoleh kesana kemari yang membuat bocah dan kucing hitam itu sweatdrop memandang gadis yang mereka pikir gila

"INI BUKAN MIMPI!" teriak sang kucing membuat Sakura diam. "Dia adalah U.S-.0.3. dia lahir dari bakteri yang direkayasa secara genetika dan merupakan bentuk kehidupan baru yang sangat disukai. Namaku Kuro, brain machine interface dalam bentuk kucing. Tsunade-san pesimis akan filosofi cintamu sebagai leluhurnya. Maka kami dikirim ke masa lalu!" ucap sang kucing hitam menjelaskan kemunculan mereka.

'Apa? Apa yang dia katakan sih?' batin Sakura yang bingung dengan penjelasan Kuro tadi.

"Apa kau mengerti penjelasanku?" Tanya Kuro kepada Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat dengan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Haaah, merepotkan. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah manusia buatan dan aku adalah cyborg. Kami datang dari masa depan demi dirimu!" jelas Kuro.

"Masa depan? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta dengan U.S-.0.3 ini." Seru Kuro sambil menunjuk bocah yang masih duduk tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Hah? Cinta? Dengan anak kecil ini?"Tanya Sakura yang bingun dengan penjelasan Kuro tadi. Namun kedua pipinya memerah karena bocah tersebut sangat tampan dan imut. Mata onyx, kulit putih bersih dan rambut yang unik dengan gaya yang mirip pantat ayam. Membuat Sakura terjerat akan parasnya.

"Hei, Coba lihat ini!" perintah Kuro membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Lalu muncul cahaya dari lonceng yang terpasang dari kalung yang dipakan oleh Kuro. "Cahaya apa itu?" Tanya Sakura. Samar-samar terbentuk seorang pria yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan bocah tampan tadi namun sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura memandang Pemuda yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tersebut. Ia terlalu terpesona pada paras hologram tersebut tanpa menyadari bocah yang tadi sedang duduk tenang mengambil koper dan membuka koper tersebut.

"Itu adalah wujud U.S-.0.3 saat dia dalam bentuk dewasa" jawab Kuro yang membuat Sakura blushing ketika menatap bocah dan pemuda hologram itu bergantian.

"Sekarang memang dia masih anak-anak, tapi kalau kau membantunya mengajari apa itu cinta, kasih saying yang berlimpah, dan memberikan banyak hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Emosi dan perasaannya akan mulai tumbuh perlahan dan dia akan menjadi lelaki idamanmu. Semakin banyak kau ajari dia. Semakin cepat dia akan tumbuh. '_Aku ingin Sakura bersama dengannya dan belajar banyak hal yang berharga selain cinta'_ itu adalah harapan Tsunade-san" jelas Kuro

"Ini gawat! Gawat! Dia tipe kesukaanku banget!" seru Sakura hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan liur dan sangat bersemagat saat mengatakannya. Kuro hanya menatapnya bingung. Hologram tersebut sudah hilang, namun bocah imut itu sedang memainkan isi yang ada dikoper yaitu sebuah tisu gulung.

"Meskipun begitu, kau punya tanggung jawab penting disini! Bagaimana dia tumbuh, semuanya tergantung padamu. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, kalian akan saling mencintai. Melakukan banyak hal, dan yang lainnya…" seru kuro menjelaskan lagi.

"Apakah kami bisa melakukan se-se…sex?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan malunya.

"Mungkin saja, jika perkembangannya lancar" jawab Kuro

Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan ia teringat dengan pembahasan teman-temannya. "Kuro, katamu Tsunade-san adalah keturunanku. Itu artinya aku bisa menikah?" Tanya Sakura mengebu. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Ia memiliki jodoh dan akan Ia ceritakan kepada temannya.

"Detail dan hal penting seperti itu dilarang untuk ku beritahu. Karna menyangkut masa depan yang akan mengundang masalah jika diberitahu" seru Kuro yang membuat Sakura kehilangan semangatnya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, Aku akan membantumu menjaga U.S-.0.3 ini. Semua pakaian ganti dan benda-benda yang diperlukan ada didalam koper itu. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyalah padaku" ujar Kuro. Bocah itu terlilit oleh tisu gulung yang tadi Ia mainkan. Mungkin Ia penasaran dengan benda tersebut. Lalu ia panik menarik-narik tisu gulung hingga ia terjatuh.

"KALIAN AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMAKU?" teriak Sakura. Kuro tak menanggapi, ia berbicarai kepada U.S-.0.3 tentang pembagian wilayah tidur. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura pun berkala lagi "Hei jangan menumpang dirumah orang seenaknya ya? Memangnya aku sudah mengijinkan kalian tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang Kau tinggal sendirikan? Aku tahu betul itu." Jawab Kuro yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata lain untuk mengusir mereka. 'Mereka memata-mataiku ternyata,bagaimana ini?' –pikir Sakura.

"Nah,tidak perlu sungkn sama siapapun. Mulai sekarang semuanya akan menyenangkan. Didiklah dia dengan baik ya!" seru Kuro menasihati.

"HAH? Menyenangkan katamu?" teriak Sakura yang diabaikan oleh kedua orang dihadapannya. "Sepertinya masa lalu tidak buruk juga ya" komentar Kuro kepada bocah itu.

Sakura hanya pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Ia merasa akan ada banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Bagaikan mimpi seorang bocah tampan namun masih polos hadir dihadapannya dan Ia disuruh oleh keturunannya untuk memberikan kasih sayang agar bocah itu tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang mungkin dicintainya. Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Inilah kenyataanmu Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal, ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya bekerja diluar kota untuk membiayai sekolah ny di KHS yang lumayan mahal. Meskipun sekarang datang tamu yang tak dikenal dari masa depan. Sakura hanya menerima keadaannya itu dengan menjalankan apa yang dikatakan Kuro.

"Hmm… bagaimana bila kita memberikan nama untukmu. Aku tak bisa memanggilmu dengan kode-kode yang dikatakan Kuro hei bocah kawai" serunya kepaa bocah yang memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Nama yang cocok dengan parasmu. Gimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagus juga kok" komentar Kuro. Namun bocah itu masih saja diam, dan raut wajahnya masih bingung.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Aku adalah Sakura, kau mengerti? Aku Sakura…" tunjuk sakura pada bocah itu dan dirinya bergantian agar sang bocah mengerti. Namun, bocah itu masih bingung dan diam saja.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, mau lihat TV? Menarik loh… Ada komik juga, tapi apa kau bisa membaca?" Tanya Sakura namun Sasuke masih diam dan menatap bingung. "Berjuanglah Sakura…" seru Kuro menyemangati.

'Ya ampun gimana caranya membuat dia senang ataupun bereaksi ya? Training game ini jauh lebih sulit daripada game yang ada di HP' inner Sakura yang tak membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

"Kuro, apa ada pesan lain dari Tsunade-san? Aku bingung membuat Sasuke bereaksi" Tanya Sakura pada Kuro yang sedang duduk disebelah Sasuke dimeja makan.

"Dia suka memakan buah tomat. Dia juga suka kebersikan, mandikan dia. Dan biarkan tidur ditempat tidur" jawab Kuro menerangkan kepada Sakura.

"Karena tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu. Jadi harus tidur sama-sama!" ujar Sakura.

"Suka tomatya, sepertinya ada persediaan tomat di kulkas." Seru Sakura menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Tomat-tomat tersusun rapi ditempat penyimpanan. Ia mengambil dua buah tomat dan menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku akan buatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat ya. Masakan ku enak loh! Bagaimana jika ditambah saus tomat juga? Rasanya akan kaya dengan TOMAT!" ujar Sakura sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sasuke.

"Hah? Tomat?" Sasuke sedikit bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura mengenai tomat. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

'Oh. Ada reaksi' –batin Sakura.

"Saku… Sasu ingin makan nasi goring yang ada tomatnya" ucap Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan onyxnya yang berbinar membuat Sakura membelalakkan kedua emeraldnya.

"Ah, dia sudah mulai mengingat kata-kata" gumam Kuro.

"Kyaaaa dia panggil aku Saku! Imut banget! Manis deh…" Sakura langsung menerjang memeluk Sasuke karena gemasnya dan mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya.

"Hei jangan pegang-pegang seenaknya!" ancam Kuro kepada Sakura.

Sakurapun memasak nasi goreng itu dengan cekatan. Lalu menghidangkannya dihadapan Sasuke. 'Dia memanggil namaku saja sudah begini senangnya' –inner Sakura sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Setelah tersaji, Sasuke pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng tersebut dengan wajah sumringah dan polos. Membuat Sakura blushing dan gemas melihatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa… Sasuke tersenyum" teriak sakura gembira. Perasaan bahagia, senang, terharu semua menjadi satu dalam hati Sakura. Ia bertekad akan membuat Sasuke lebih bahagia lagi.

"Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi masakan dengan Tomat yang banyak. Yang rasanya lebih enak lagi ya Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura bahagia.

Setelah selesai Sakura membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka pakai. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapi punggung Sakura saat ini. Sakura bersenandung riang sambil mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka pakai. Setelah selesai ia menyeka kedua tangannya dan membalik badan.

"OK, selanjutnya kita mandi" Serunya dan mengajak Sasuke ke kamar mandi bersamanya.

Sakura hanya memakai haduk yang melilit tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke tak memakai baju sehelaipun, itu karena dia masih anak-anak berumu 5 tahun makanya Sakura tidak malu untuk memandikannya.

"Sasuke ini, dilihat dari sisi manapun cuma anak lelaki biasa ya?" seru sakura sambil membusani Sasuke dan memberikan sampho di kepalanya.

"Tapi, yang tidak biasa adalah karena dia lahri dari bakteri Sakura. Asal kau tahu itu!" ujar Kuro yang berada diatas mesin cuci diluar kmar mandi.

"APA? E. COLI?" teriak Sakura kaget. Sasuke mengedip-kedipkan matanya karena merasa perih akibat busa shampoo yang mengalir kematanya. "Ah… maaf masuk kemata ya? Perih ya?" Tanya Sakura. "Pe…rih?" Seru Sasuke bingung.

"Masa depan itu hebat sekali ya"

KLEK

Sakura mengambil shower dan mendekatkan ketubuh Sasuke. Dan menyalakan keran agar air mengalir "Nih lihat Sasuke-kun, airnya mengalir." Ucap Sakura namun ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok Sasuke kecil kini berubah menjadi dewasa, ia seperti lelaki hologram tadi. Namun ketampanannya sempurna taka da cacat sedikitpun. Kulit putih porselen, tubuh atletis, mata onyx yang masih bingung dan tangan yang masih memainkan busa sabun.

Sontak Sakura berdiri namun pergerakannya itu membuat handuk ditubuhnya hampir terlepas. Shower yang dipegangnyapun ia jatuhkan sebelum terekspos tubuhnya bila Ia tidak cepat menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuknya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan malu karena dipandangi oleh pria tampan dihadapanya ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan membuat sulit berkata-kata.

"Hei… Sakura…" Seru Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Tidak mungkin… Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Telapak tangan Sasuke berniat menyentuh pipi Sakura. Namun,

POOONG

Sasuke kembali ketubuh kecilnya dan tatapannya kosong.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Sakura. Kuropun masuk ingn memastikan sesuatu "Ah… aku lupa bilang, dalam sehari ada beberapa detik momen seperti tadi. Namanya Service Time. Wujud itulah yang akan menjadi targetmu. Ketika dia benar-benar sudah tumbuh. Maka service timenya akan semakin panjang" ujar Kuro menjelaskan.

"AAAAAHHH… sebenarnya teori macam apa ini?" ujar Sakura frustasi. Kepala Sakura pusing, Ia merasa perasaan bergejolak didadanya. 'Padahal biasanya dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kalau tiap hari Ia dapat menjadi dewasa, entah apa yang akan terjadi' –batin Sakura.

Haripun berganti, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Saat semuanya sudah beres, Iapun pamit pada orang yang ada di rumah.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik ya dirumah. Aku pergi dulu" seru Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Kuro.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Sakura merasa khawatir karena meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kuro dirumah, tapi Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa mereka ke sekolah kan? Langkahnya terhenti karena pemandangan didepannya yang terlalu menyakitkan.

Sasori senpai sedang tertawa dengan gadis lain.

Pandangan Sakura kosong, Ia tak dapat mempercayai hal ini 'Ah ternyata… Dia sudah pindah ke lain hati' –pikirnya.

"Ne Sakura, Kau sakit?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan pandangan kosong Sakura.

"SASUKE?" Sakura terkaget karena kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Kuro dihadapannya. "Wah, kau masih pakai piyama dan telanjang kaki Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Pulanglah ke rumah" perintah Sakura kepada Sasuke, namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasuke.

"Haaah, tidak bisa? Aku pulang ke rumah deh" seru Sakura. Ia pun menggendong Sasuke dipundaknya karena Sasuke tidak memakai sandal saaat keluar tadi. 'Kenapa dari pagi aku mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh sih…' –batin Sakura.

"Sakura sakit?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka mulai pulang sambil digendong Sakura. Kuro mengikuti Sakura berjalan

'kalau dibilang sakit sih rasanya…'-pikir Sakura. Sakura terdiam, Ia merenungkan sesuatu.

"Yang barusan itu ya? Aku dulu satu SMP dengan Sasori senpai, dan sekarang aku ikut OSIS bersama dia juga. Pokoknya dia orang yang sudah banyak membantuku dan baik padaku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak tulus dan serius padaku" seru Sakura.

"Aku… ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan menganggapku berharga. Dan aku juga bisa mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan menganggapnya berharga. Aku selalu menunggu orang seperti itu"ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke termenung, tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

Setelah sampai rumah, kali ini Sakura memperingati mereka dengan tegas agar tetap berada dirumah. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu keadaan dimasa ini. Bisa saja terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Itulah yang membuat Sakura khawatir.

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, dengan terburu-buru Sakura pergi keluar mengabaikan ajakan Tenten maupun Ino saat mereka menawarkan pulang bersama.

"Gomen, aku ada keperluan mendadak" ucapnya pada kedua temannya itu.

Sakura berlari karena mencemaskan Sasuke, dan ia sudah diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Iapun mampir ketoko kue didekat sekolahnya.

"Aku mau short cake dan mont blancnya" ujarnya pada sang penjual. "terima kasih banyak" setelah mendapat kue nya Sakura pulang dengan cepat.

"Tadaimaa" Sakura membuka sepatu dan menaruh ditempatnya. Merasa tak ada yang menjawab salam kedatangannya. Sakurapun mencari kesemua tempat dirumahnya dengan khawatir. Tinggal dapur yang belum Ia periksa.

CKREK

Sakura terdiam. Melihat kondisi menggenaskan dapurnya saat ini. Semua bahan makanan tumpah, telur, terigu, sayur-sayuran, gelas, piring, semua tergeletak dimana-mana. Merasa tak percaya. Dengan geram ia memarahi Sasuke dan Kuro.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KEMBALI SAJA KEMASA DEPAN!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke dan Kuro terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kuro membuka suara "Manusia tiruan yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh pemiliknya akan dihakimi dan diproses menjadi benda yang dapat dimakan. Apakau tidak masalah dengan itu?" ujar Kuro.

Sakura terkejut mendengah hal itu, dalam hati Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke, namun Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada dapurnya.

"Nasi goreng buatan Saku…. SANGAT ENAK" ucap Sasuke ceria. "Sasu juga ingin membuatnya agar Saku makan dan merasa senang" lanjutnya.

'EH? Jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukannya demi aku' –batin Sakura. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Sasuke dan tersipu malu karena memarahinya tanpa sebab.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

"AH, telepon dari Papa" seru Sakura riang

"Halo?... Iya terima kasih… Eh?... Begitu ya… Iya… dah" ucap Sakura sedih saat tahu kenyataan tentang telepon dari ayahnya.

Sakura termenung. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tak semua harapannya terkabul di hari spesialnya ini. Meski begitu, Ia tetap bersyukur karena tidak sendirian hari ini.

"Papa, minggu ini tidak pulang karena sibuk bekerja" dipandanginya Sasuke dan Kuro "Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Aku membeli banyak cake hari ini. Haaah, aku kecewa" Sakura membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibelinya. Terdapat macam-macam potongan cake disana. "Aku kecewa, padahal ini hari ulang tahunku. "Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi… Papa bekerja dan berusaha keras sendirian demi aku. Makanya aku tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang egois. Papa juga, pasti merasa kesepian" ucapnya tabah sambil memandang ke atas.

"Kenapa ya, selalu seperti ini. Selalu dan selalu tidak ada orang yang menemaniku" ucap Sakura yang tanpa disadari buliran bening telah terkumpul dipelupuk mata.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terus mengamati apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang telah jatuh di kedua pipinya.

DEG DEG

"SASUKE?" teriaknya karena Sasuke berubah menjadi dewasa. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena Ia malu telah menceritakan pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya.

"Sakura, apa aku tidak cukup?" Tanya Sasuke dan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

"Aku akan berada di sisi Sakura selamanya" ujarnya di telinga kiri Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, ia bingung harus merespon apa karena jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dihadapkan oleh sosok tampan dan mempesona Ia terpaku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Deru nafas Sasuke terasa dipermukaan wajah Sakura yang membuat ia merah padam.

POOONG

"AAAH, kau kembali" ujar Sakura kecewa karena tidak jadi mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dan ia terkaget juga.

"Sasu… Akan berada disisi Saku…" ucap Sasuke polos namun Onyxnya menatap Emerald sakura dengan penuh keyakinan dan tanpa keraguan meskipun dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Sakura blushing, ia sangat senang karena pertama kalinya seseorang berkata seperti itu.

"Ahahaha, Iya. Makasih ya" balas Sakura diselingi senyum yang sangat manis bagi yang melihatnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku juga akan menemanimu" komentar Kuro yang daritadi hanya melihat opera sabun dan diabaikan.

"Nah ayo kita makan cakenya…." Perintah Sakura pada mereka. Sasuke terkagum melihat cake yang berwarna-warni dan wangi yang manis. Saat ia mencicipinya, ternyata perutnya langsung sakit dan Ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak bisa memakan makanan manis. Bodoh!" komentar Kuro pada Sakura.

"EEEEHHHH?!" teriak Sakura kaget. Dan Ia hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang masih ingin memakan cakenya dan sekali suap langsung membuatnya hilang ke kamar mandi.

'Pangeran yang datang dari masa depan, kucing yang bisa bicara?. Kelihatannya mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga' –pikirnya sambil memakan strawberry cakenya sambil tersenyum melihat tamu yang tak diundangnya.

TBC


	2. Apa Itu Hati?

Pagi cerah telah menyapa kehidupan hari ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan beriris onyx gelap sedang sibuk melakukan aktifitas pagi ini. Ia membuka gorden sutera yang ada di kamar tersebut dengan sesekali melirik wanita bersurai pink yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Ngghhhh~…"

Terdengar lenguhan dari sang gadis yang membuat pemuda tampan ini berbalik menghampiri sang gadis di tempat tidur mereka.

"Saku, Pagi…" ucapnya pada sang gadis dihadapannya.

Merasa tersadar akan keberadaan pemuda tampan dihadapanya. Dengan masih setengah sadar sang gadis melongo dengan keadaan pemuda tampan yang ada di kamarnya.

"GGGYYYAAAAAAAA…."

PLAAKK

DUUAAAAGHHHH

BRUGH

Sakura tersadar sepenuhnya dan membuat keributan di rumahnya sendiri. Dia menyadari sasuke menjadi bentuk anak kecil kembali. Setelah sebelumnya menerima tamparan keras dari Sakura. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget jika dibangunkan oleh pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan tak ada kecacatan dalam bentuk wajah. Dengan piyama yang sedikit terbuka membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah bagai tomat kesukaan sang pemuda.

Diruang makan, Sakura telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Seperti nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaan sasuke, sup tomat, jus tomat, dan makanan lainnya. Kuropun bingung melihat kedua orang dihadapannya. Bocah bernama Sasuke masih memegang pipnya yang memerah bekas tamparan. Dan Sakura yang terlihat kesal dengan muka memerah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa pipimu memerah Sasuke?" Tanya Kuro pada Sasuke

"NG? Aku ingin memeluk Saku… Ah… bukan, Aku ingin memeluk erat Sakura…" Jawab sang bocah sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang masih nyut-nyutan itu.

"Habisnya, kau tiba-tiba jadi dewasa. Aku kan kaget! Mau dipikir kayak gimanapun ya tetap saja aneh! Kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa lalu tiba-tiba jadi anak kecil…" teriak Sakura yang membuat kucing dan bocah itu diam.

Kuro, si kucing hitam dan memakai pita pink yang tersemat lonceng dilehernya mengeram marah saat mendengar Sakura berteriak memarahi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?! Dalam sehari, selama beberapa menit dia bisa berubah jadi dewasa. Jadi cowo idamanmu. Memangnya kau nggak tertarik dengan 'Service Time' itu?!" Tanya Kuro "Sasuke bisa menggunakan semua teknologi masa depan dengan bebas. Karena dia adalah jenis yang baru… yah secara detailnya sih aku nggak bisa beritahu karena itu dilarang" Lanjut Kuro menjelaskan. Iapun kembali menyantap sarapan dihadapannya.

"Makanya, kubilang kucing yang bicara dengan logat kansai pun aneh!" teriak Sakura frustasi. 'Pasti kau bilang itu informasi terlarang lagi' –pikirnya.

"Aku bukan kucing! Aku ini cyborg tercanggih yang berwujud kucing!" bantah Kuro pada Sakura

"Tetap saja kau hanya terlihat seperti kucing hitam!" balas Sakura.

Mereka berdua beradu argumen dan tidak menyadari bocah bernama Sasuke menatap mereka dengan serius sambil melahap sarapanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat Ia melihat kedua makhluk berbeda bentuk saling berpandangan untuk menantang satu sama lain.

"Lho?! Kok rasanya… Sasuke lebih besar daripada kemarin ya?!" ujar Sakura memperhatikan bocah itu yang terlihat seperti anak SMP saat ini.

"Ya! Betul… pertumbuhannya bagus…" Jawab Kuro antusias. Bocah tersebut menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sasu, ingin cepat besar, agar berguna untuk Saku!" ujar bocah tersebut dengan senyum polosnya.

DEG DEG

BLUSHH

'imutnya….! Ah, tapi aku lebih suka sasuke saat dia jadi dewasa' pikir Sakura saat melihat senyum Sasuke wajahnya pun memerah membayangkan kejadian bangun paginya.

Sakurapun bangkit dari kursinya, menumpu salah satu kaki ke kursi tersebut dan meninju udara "Yosh, semua terserah padaku! Ternyata membesarkan Sasuke tidak butuh usaha keras…" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tapi… kalau dia semakin besar dan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganku sih… gimana ya… tapi tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu…" seru Sakura dengan pose berpikir.

"Kalau Sasuke satu tempat tidur denganmu, dia akan sulit tumbuh!" ujar Kuro "Iya betul, jadi repot!" sambung Sakura

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung beraura muram "Sakura benci aku?" ujarnya menatap Sakura dengan sedih dan frustasi.

"Bu… bukan itu maksudku…" jawab Sakura salah tingkah

"Tapi kalau kita satu tempat tidur nanti terjadi yang macam-macam bagaimana?!" lanjut Sakura dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dipikirannya hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Cewek cabul!" seru Kuro pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura kembali kekenyataan.

"KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU?!" teriak sakura menutupi malunya.

"HAAA… cewek pengkhayal kayak kau sih mana bisa punya pacar…" ujar Kuro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kucingnya.

"Dasar kucing hitam ini! Makasih kau sudah banyak membantu!" ucap Sakura jengkel terhadapnya.

"Bukan kucing hitam! Namaku Kuro!"

Saking asiknya berdebat, Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kopernya dan memutar-mutar tisu gulung yang ia bawa. "Oh, jadi Saku nggak mau tidur sama-sama denganku… begitu ya!" ucapnya entah pada siapa dengan ekspresi muram masih memutar-mutar gulungan tisunya.

"Ng?! Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sakura memperhatikannya.

"Aku sedang belajar… disini tertulis kosa kata…" jawabnya

"HEEE?! Jadi itu bukan tisu toilet biasa? Aku nggak ngerti deh, benda-benda masa depan itu luar biasa!" seru Sakura antusias.

Sibuk memperhatikan, Sakurapun melihat jam yang ada didinding ruang tersebut yang menunjukan pukul 07.40 pagi.

"WAAAAH! Sudah jam segini? Aku telat nih…" teriaknya panik karena sekolah dimulai jam 08.00 dan perjalanan kesekolahnya memakan waktu 30 menit dengan bus.

"Papa yang sedang dinas ke luar kota… Mama yang ada disurga, aku pergi dulu ya… Hari ini peringatan meninggalnya mama ya…" ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangan dihadapan pigura kedua orang tuanya seraya pamit.

"Maaf, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya…" ujarnya pada Sasuke dan Kuro dan terburu-buru menggunakan sepatunya.

Sasuke yang menyadari kepanikan Sakura memandang dalam diam "Kuro, keluarkan benih motor dari koper" ujarnya pada Kuro yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

POING

Kuro melempar benih yang seperti bola pimpong dihalaman depan rumah sakura. Tersebar kepulan asap dan cahaya yang telah berubah menjadi motor Sport berwarna hitam.

"EEEH?!" Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya terpaku dan kagum 'Apa ini? Teknologi macam apa ini?!' –tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ayo pegangan!" Perintah Sasuke padanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

BRRRMMMM

SYUUUUTTT

'_Ini bohong kan' _-inner Sakura tak percaya Sasuke dapat mengendarai motor besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Iapun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di perut bidang Sasuke saat mereka mulai pergi.

"Apa kau punya SIM Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Nggak punya, tapi aku bisa mengerti cara menggunakannya saat menyentuh pegangannya" ucap Sasuke datar.

"HAAAAHH? Kau bisa mengerti hanya dengan menyentuhnya?" seru Sakura disaat yang sama ada seekor kucing sedang menyebrang jalan. Melihat motor yang melaju kencang dihadapanya, sang kucing hanya terdiam.

"Meongg~~"

"WAAAA!….. BAHAYA!…. MINGGIR!..." teriak Sakura panik saat kucing melewati jalan dan menghindar dengan cepat.

"WAAAA, KAU MENEROBOS LAMPU MERAH…" teriak Sakura lagi, saat Sasuke menambahkan kecepatan untuk melewati jalanan saat lampu merah menyala.

"TIDAAAK… AKU TAKUT!" akhirnya Sakura menutup mata dan mengencakan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Sakura pun turun dari motor dan langsung terengah-engah

"Mau nyawaku ada berapapun,, hosh hossh… rasanya nggak cukup. Dan untung saja nggak ketangkap polisi…!" ucapnya pada Sasuke

"JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITU UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!" teriak Sakura memperingatkannya.

"Tapi… keburu kan?" ucap sasuke dengan polosnya

"UUhh" –'_bukan itu maksudku, tapi yang tadi itu bahaya'_… inner Sakura

"Memang sih aku tertolong karena sikap Sasuke yang masih polos dan murni, tapi… Lagipula kalau kau terlalu mencolok, nanti ketahuan dari masa depan kan bisa repot ?!"

"Sama sekali nggak, tenang saja…" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum polosnya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menatap dengan muka kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke tak dapat diam untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Tersenyumlah Saku… kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Sakura yang mulai tersipu malu dibuatnya.

DEEEG… "Eh?!" sakura pun terkejut dengan skin ship yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadapnya. Namun mereka tak menyadari perbuatan romantis itu mengundang perhatian dari murid yang lewat karena mereka masih didepan gerbang sekolah Sakura.

'_Saat dia melakukan hal seperti ini… Dia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran' –_inner Sakura yang sedang mematung hingga tak menyadari Sasuke yang telah kembali pulang.

**SAKURA POV**

Bukan saatnya untuk berdebar-debar, sesaat setelah aku memasuki kelas yang ternyata jam pertama hingga istirahat kosong, akupun pergi ke ruang proses data. Dasar brandal kecil, aku lelah setelah teriak-teriak di motor tadi dan perlakuannya membuat kakiku seperti jelly saat ini. Aku khawatir, apa dia sampai rumah dengan selamat ya, lalu aku menduduki salah satu tempat yang memang saat ini kosong dan terdapat komputernya.

Barusan itu aku terlalu lunak, kalau terus begini aku jadi tidak tenang, apa aku bisa membesarkan Sasuke menjadi cowok idamanku atau tidak. Bisa saja terjadi hal yang nggak kuinginkan. Ini berbeda dengan game hp, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan aku nggak bisa mengulangnya kembali. Huft, bikin stress saja.

Tapi aku harus tetap tenang, pertama-tama akan kuselidiki dulu keturunanku. Ku ketik 'bakteri ' di mesin pencari internet dan menemukan berbagai informasi yang berkaitan dengan zat asal mula sasuke.

"Aaah… ternyata begitu, bakteri itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak berbahaya dan tidak kotor." Ucapku senang dengan bersenandung riang.

"Tapi, aku nggak terlalu memikirkannya" ujarku yang sedang membayangkan makhluk setampan Sasuke dengan bakteri

Sasuke merupakan manusia jenis baru yang lahir dari bakteri, tapi mengapa Sasuke terlalu terus terang akan perasaannya seakan sudah terprogram. Apapun yang kuajarkan dia selalu bisa melakukannya. Ketika berhadapan denganku pun dia bersikap seperti yang aku mau seperti sedang mengingat-ingat system manual saja.

Seperti halnya komputer, begitu membaca program, komputer bisa langsung memprosesnya, benar-benar seperti mesin. Apakah Sasuke punya hati? Kalau sekedar perasaan dan emosi aku tahu dia punya tapi, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin debaran jantung dari jantung yang sesungguhnya.

**END SAKURA POV**

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel isitirahat siang pun berbunyi, setelah pelajaran biology yang melelahkah akhirnya para siswa pun dapat istirahat makan siang di kantin dan ada pula yang hanya sekedar iseng bermain dibawah terik matahari. Sakura yang sedang membereskan bukunya terkejut saat sebuah bekal tersodor dihadapannya dan yang lebih mengejutkan ialah adanya tangan yang masih memegang bekal tersebut.

"Bekalmu ketinggalan!" ucap seseorang yang memegang bekal tersebut. Dengan cepat Sakura pun menolehkan kepala pink nya ke sisi kanan yang tepat di jendela yang terhubung dengan koridor.

"Eh?!"… ucap sang gadis merah jambu bingung karna tak mengenal pria yang berperawakan dewasa, rambut klimis, tinggi, dengan tatapan tajam bagai kucing yang seperti ia kenal. Pria itu pun menggunakan tali pink berbandul lonceng seperti kuro.

"Masa kau nggak kenal aku?" ucap pria tadi.

"Ku… KURO?" ucap Sakura terkejut hingga menujuk dengan jari nya.

"Ke, ke, ke… KENAPA? Kok jadi keren sih?" ujar sakura lagi saat melihat tampang kuro sebagai manusia yang terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang keren bagai artis-artis korea.

"Kau ini memang berisik ya! Untuk cyborg super canggih sepertiku sih, berubah ke bentuk manusia itu hal yang mudah. Aku datang bersama Sasuke juga." Ucap kuro yang sudah mengundang perhatian karena ketampanan dan juga pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat keren bagi para gadis SMA.

"EEEH? Sasuke juga? Dimana dia? Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, bisa gawat nih! Ayo pergi!" ucap Sakura yang memang tak melihat Sasuke dimanapun. Iapun menarik tangan Kuro untuk mengikutinya. Namun dengan cepat Kuro menghempaskan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau pergi saja duluan, kau kan yang tahu jalan" ujar Kuro

"Ah Iya…" jawab Sakura karna masih terkejut dengan tangan Kuro yang sedingin besi meskipun penampilannya seperti manusia, tapi sebenarnya dia cyborg.

DRTT… DRRTT..

Getaran ponsel Sakura membuatnya menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan segera megambil hp yang ada di saku nya.

"Email dari Papa?"

To : Sakura (087887594xxx)

From : Papa (081515666xxx)

Subject : Hari ini

Hari ini peringatan kematian mama ya?

Ayah akan pulang…

Begitulah email yang tertulis.

"EEEHHH?! Hari ini papa mau pulang?" ucap Sakura terkejut setelah membacanya yang membuat Kuro heran.

'Gawat, bagaimana aku menjelaskan tentang Sasuke dan Kuro? Ah tapi, sekarang aku haru menemukan Sasuke dulu' –inner Sakura

Sakura pun melanjutkan pencarian Sasuke ke seluruh sudut sekolah yang mempunyai 3 lantai ini. Karena ia berada di lantai 2 dan berpikir tidak mungkin jika Sasuke berada di lantai 3 yang isinya ruangan klub dan beberapa ruang kelas 3, Sakura dan Kuro pun beranjak turun. Saat ia sudah mendekati tangga ia pun menemukan Sasuke yang sedang dikepung para siswi yang menanyai Sasuke karena sosoknya yang tampan.

"Hei SASUKEE!" teriak Sakura yang masih dengan berjalan cepat hingga tidak sengaja terpeleset disalah satu undakannya.

"GYYYAAAAA….." ZRRUUTT…

"AH "

GRREEPPP

WUUUSSHH..

Ternyata Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura yang hampir saja terjun dari lantai 2 karna berlari saat menuruninya. Sasuke menangkap sakura dengan gaya bridal style yang membuat Sakura menganga saat membuka mata.

"Hi Hi Hi.. Kau semangat sekali ya, seperti di tempat tidur tadi" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tambah blushing.

"KYAAAA","Apa maksudnya tuh" teriak gerombolan siswi yang tadi mengerubungi Sasuke saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau membuat mereka salah paham! Cara bicaramu itu!" ujar Sakura setelah turun dalam gendongan Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Ehh… Kenapa kau jadi dewasa? Sejak kapan?" seru Sakura lagi yang baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke menjadi anak seumurannya.

"Aku kan nggak bohong! Setiap hari kita memang tidur sama-sama!" jawab Sasuke

"Ya makanya, itu membuat mereka salah paham!" ucap Sakura yang menahan semburat merahnya.

"Tapi itu kan yang sebenarnya. Kita selalu bersama-sama. Karena… aku lahir ke dunia ini demi Sakura!" ujar Sasuke yang menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Hal yang membuat Sakura berdebar-debar karena berada ditempat paling aman di dunia namun ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya karena berada dimuka umum. Namun gerombolan siswi tersebut telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

'_ah, lengan Sasuke terasa hangat. Ini bukti bahwa ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.' –_Inner Sakura

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya setelah tadi mengantar bekal yang tertinggal. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang bersama dengan jalan kaki.

"Saku…" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura namun ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Maaf" karna mendapat penolakan akhirnya Sasuke pun menarik kembali tangannya.

**SAKURA POV**

Untuk sesaat aku merasa dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu apa kemampuan Sasuke. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal seperti itu, seperti saat naik motor tadi, aku sendiri juga sampai terkecoh.

"Aku harus pulang lebih cepat, karena papa akan pulang" ujarku yang teringat akan email dari papa tadi.

"Saku, kau marah ya? Selain motor ada hal lain kan yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Aku nggak marah, tapi aku senang dengan perasaan Sasu padaku. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan detail tapi Sasu bisa memakai peralatan canggih dari masa depan. Dan saat Sasu memperlihatkan kemampuan supernya. Kok rasanya semua ini bagaikan sebuah kebohongan." Jeda sesaat lalu kutatap matanya yang menatapku bingung "Kau terlalu sempurna dan terlalu cepat mempelajari sesuatu, seperti mesin. Bahkan dibanding Kuro pun, rasanya Sasuke lebih seperti robot! Aku jadi berpikir apakah Sasuke punya hati atau tidak" sambungku.

Tatapan Sasuke pun meredup. Dia menekan dadanya dengan kikuk dan yang terlihat seperti bingung untuk mengucapkan apapun.

"Hati…?" hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

"Haaah…" helaan nafas Kuro menyadarkanku bahwa Ia masih bersama kami. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu mengejar idealismemu. Kau sama sekali tidak berkembang. Cinta yang sesungguhnya berbeda dengan hal itu!" ujar Kuro padaku.

"Cinta yang sesungguhnya?" ucapku yang masih bingung dan bimbang. "Aku, sama sekali tidak berkembang ya" ujarku lagi.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi hingga tanpa sadar sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Langsung saja kumasuki rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama ini.

"HAAAHH.. APA-APAAN INI!" teriaku setelah melihat kekacauan yang ada di dalam rumah ini lagi.

"Hei, apa-apaan buku ini? Gimana nih, kalau papa sampai lihat? Harus cepat dibereskan nih!" ucapku lagi saat melihat beberapa majalah yang berserakan diruangan tamu ku saat ini.

"Tadi pagi aku membelinya, demi pertumbuhan Sasuke! Aku memang cyborg yang bisa segalanya!" ucap Kuro dengan bangganya

"Ya" tanggap Sasuke dengan senyum polosnya.

Seketika tubuhku bergetar saat mengambil salah satu majalah tersebut dan membukanya. Sejak pagi, seorang pria muda dan seorang lelaki muda yang kira-kira seumur anak SMP membaca buku p***o. ini terlalu mencurigakan. Langsung kubuang majalah tersebut.

"Kami juga sudah latihan berdua loh! Lihat ya!" ucap Sasuke padaku yang sedang mendekati Kuro lalu menyentuh lengan atasnya.

"Betul! Kita melakukannya dengan hebat !" jawab Kuro yang membuatku bingung.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu memejamkan kedua mata hingga sebelum terlalu jauh, aku harus menghentikannya!

"WAAAAA! SEBENTAR! HEI! TUNGGU DULU!" teriakku panic dan membuat mereka saling menjauh.

"Kau hanya boleh melakukan ciuman sungguhan dengan orang yang kau sukai di saat-saat yang tepat ya!" saran Kuro seperti seorang guru pada Sasuke. "Baik!" jawabnya dengan memberi hormat.

"Ah… aku mengakui kerja keras dan keprofesionalan kalian" ucapku lesu hingga menjatuhkan diri dilantai.

"Loh? Padahal sudah kumasukan ke kantong! Tapi HP ku tak ada!" seruku lagi yang menyadari handphoneku hilang karena biasanya terasa dikantong kemeja ku.

Akhirnya kami mencari handphoneku dengan kembali ke jalan yang kami lalui sebelumnya. Hingga sampai di padang rumput yang sempat kulalui tadi.

SRAK SRUK SRAK SRUK…

"Kita sudah mencari-cari selama 2 jam. Tapi nggak ketemu juga! Di jalan menuju sekolah juga nggak ada" ujar Sasuke sambal mengkorek-korek rumput.

"Aku mohon bantu aku mencarinya Sasu, aku memasukkan semua data ke hp itu…" ucapku dengan puppy eyesku pada mereka.

"Ah! Begini, apa mungkin kalian bisa menemukan HPku dengan teknologi masa depan? Seandainya bisa…" lanjutku memberikan ide cemerlang ini.

"Bisa kok" jawab Sasuke, "Itu sih gampang! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Sambung Kuro yang langsung menghilang. Yang membuatku tersentak kaget melihat Kuro menghilang.

"Kalau punya teknologi kayak gitu, kenapa kalian nggak bilang dari tadi!" ucapku sewot dihadapan Sasuke yang langsung menunjukan tampang melasnya.

"Habisnya… kupikir kalau kami menggunakan teknologi masa depan, nanti Saku tak menyukainya." Ujarnya diselingi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi karna kami di padang rumput yang luas. "Lebih baik mencari berjam-jam bersama Sakura menggunakan kedua tanganku ini. Menurutku, hal seperti itu membuatku memiliki 'hati' yang kau maksudkan" sambungnya dengan wajah polos dan tampan yang seumuran anak SMP ini.

Seketika aku terpaku mendengarnya, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang baik untukku saja. Aku, benar-benar hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Tsunade-san sebagai keturunan Sakura, dia menciptakan ku agar Saku mendapat pendidikan dan pelajaran yang bagus. Sejujurnya, aku dipesan dari tempat penelitian. Kemudian Tsunade-san membesarkanku dan kami bersama-sama melihat gambaran dirimu, Sakura"ucapnya lagi.

"Didalam gambar itu, aku melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa, dan akupun terkejut karena kau adalah gadis yang akan kutemui. Saat melihat gambar itu, aku berdebar-debar dan merasa antusias" jelasnya.

Akupun tersipu "Sasuke…" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku.

"Karena aku, dilahirkan untukmu Sakura! Kau mempunyai keluarga dan teman, sedangkan aku tidak! Bagiku hanya ada Sakura seorang. Memang sih ada Kuro juga, tapi yang kutahu saat ini aku dibuat karena Sakura… Kau adalah segalanya bagiku" dengan tatapan serius dia mengucapkannya untukku. Rasanya bunga-bunga telah bermekaran didadaku ini. Oh tuhaaann…

"Makanya aku ingin melihatmu tertawa bahagia, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu Sakura. Aku…"

Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin memberitahu tentang 'hatinya' tapi aku malah meragukannya. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Maaf, aku sudah bilang kau tidak punya hati Sasuke kun" ucapku sambal menunduk dengan menahan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar ini. Hingga Sasuke mendekatiku lalu menyentuh pipiku yang berlinang air mata. Ya, ternyata Sasuke memang punya 'hati' pikirku.

CHUUPP

Ia menekan bibirku dan dapat kurasakan bibir kenyalnya yang hanya 5 detik, iapun melepaskan ciuman pertamaku.

"AAAA…" hanya itu yang terucap dariku karna tak bisa menahan perasaan terkejutku ini.

"Aku melakukannya karena menurutku barusan adalah momen berhargaku denganmu Sakura" ucapnya sambil tersenyum memikat.

Aaaahh, ciuman pertamaku, dadaku tak berhenti berdetak. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Malu sekali sampai ingin menangis. Sejak lahir, baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengatakan perasaannya dengan begitu terus terang padaku. Hatiku menghangat dan semburat merah tak dapat ku hilangkan dari kedua pipiku ini.

BRUUUGGHHH

"KYAAA"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara dibelakangku yang ternyata tumpukan handphone entah dari mana dan milik siapa.

"Nih, carilah!" ujar Kuro yang baru saja muncul dan sepertinya kelelahan mengumpulkan semua ini.

Kuedarkan penglihatanku mencari HP _kenopo _berwarna pink dengan hiasan bunga Sakura seperti namaku.

"Ketemu!" ucapku senang dan segera menyalakannya. Ada pesan masuk dari papa saat HP ku hidup

To : Sakura (087887594xxx)

From : Papa (081515666xxx)

Subject : Tunda

Maaf, barusan papa memang bilang mau pulang, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi.

Salam buat roh Mama yang sedang pulang kerumah ya, sayang

Papa mencintaimu.

"Dasar Papa plin plan!" ucapku kesal dan langsung pulang dengan wajah bete.

**END SAKURA POV**

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura memberikan doa kepada ibunya yang sudah ada disurga. Karena hari ini hari peringatan kematiannya doa yang dipanjatkan Sakura lebih lama dari biasanya. Setelah itu ia bergegas mengganti baju piyama sehabis mandi dan membersihkan diri.

"Sakura, ayo tidur sama-sama!" ujar Sasuke yang bertubuh dewasa dan sangat sexy karena memasuki service time mode on.

"APAAAA? Tapi inikan tempat tidurku" ujar Sakura blushing yang membuat Sasuke semakin menggodanya karena menggemaskan. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menjatuhkannya dikasur dengan posisi duduk.

"Makanya kita tidur sama-sama!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat pikiran Sakura membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

"Sudah ah, jangan tidur sama-sama!" sanggah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" ucap Kuro yang baru memasuki kamar mereka.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidur bersebelahan di tempat tidur Queen size nya namun tetap ditemani Kuro yang bertubuh kucing hitam. Kuro membentuk posisi melingkar dan tertidur diantara mereka.

"Rasanya, hangat ya kalau tidur sama-sama" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Iya" jawabnya.

**SAKURA POV**

Hari ini aku sadar kalau aku sudah bersikap picik dan bodoh. Mendapatkan ciuman pertama yang membuatku deg-degan. Ini bukanlah khayalan, dan rasanya aku jadi mengerti apa itu 'cinta' dan 'jatuh cinta'. Kehangatan dan debaran jantung yang membuatku sesak nafas. Meskipun Sasuke bukan manusia. Sekalipun dia terus menyukaiku seperti ini, tapi semua ada tujuannya kan? Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Memikirkannya pun membuatku takut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Terima kasih ya!" ujar Sasuke disela keheningan yang telah menyelimutiku.

"I, iya." Ucapku senang sampai suaraku gemetaran.

'_Terima Kasih, Sasuke' _–innerku yang membuat rasa hangat di dadaku. Hingga ku sadari kehangatan menyelimutiku, aku sangat bahagia berada disampingnya. Tanpa sadar kami memasuki ke alam mimpi bersama. Ah, tidur paling indah dan aku merasa tidak kesepian.

_To Be Continue…_


End file.
